So Far Away
by Uchiha Sacchan
Summary: Tentang 2 insan yang terpisah tetapi tetap bersatu. SasuNaru.


SO FAR AWAY

Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Pair/Rate : SasuNaru / T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Enjoy.

- So Far Away –

**{Sasuke's POV}**

**.**

**.**

_Never feared for anything  
Never shamed but never free  
A life to heal the broken heart with all that it could_

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa lama kau pergi. Yang kutahu, aku tetap disini menunggumu. Menatapmu dengan pandangan rindu.

Rindu ini menusuk ulu hatiku, tertusuk oleh pisau yang teramat tajam.

Kukenang kenangan kita, saat kita tertawa, sedih, dan melewati hari bersama.

**.**

**.**

_Lived a life so endlessly  
Saw beyond what others see  
I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could_

_._

.

Hidupku seperti tak berujung ketika aku memandangimu. Seperti aku akan selalu bersamamu selamanya.

Tapi kutahu, itu mustahil dan tak akan pernah terjadi.

Kita hanya manusia biasa, yang hanya memainkan peran di dunia ini dan berakhir dengan nasib yang menentukannya.

Seperti aku, yang tak bisa melawan jalan hidupku.

.

_._

_Will you stay?  
Will you stay away forever?_

_._

_._

'Akankah dia akan disini bersamaku selamanya?' Aku selalu menanyakan itu kepada bintang dilangit.

Walaupun aku tahu, jawabannya adalah **tidak.**

Kuteguhkan hatiku untuk percaya bahwa kau akan disini selamanya denganku.

Dan kini kusadar, aku terlalu **naif.**

**.**

**.**

_How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away_

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Mengurangi sisa usiaku.

Aku selalu menunggu saat itu.

Saat kita kembali bersatu.

Bersama memadu cinta. Dengan tenang.

Dan berbisik ketelingamu dengan lembut "Aku cinta padamu"

.

.

_Plans of what our futures hold  
Foolish lies of growing old  
It seems we're so invincible  
The truth is so cold_

_._

_._

Aku selalu merencanakan masa depanku bersamamu sebaik mungkin.

Tanpa memperdulikan hukum kehidupan.

Aku bertindak seperti akan hidup selamanya, bersikap seolah tak perduli dengan apapun selain kenikmatan dunia.

Aku bermimpi akan berbahagia denganmu, tetapi kenyataan terlalu dingin.

.

.

_A final song, a last request  
A perfect chapter laid to rest  
Now and then I try to find  
A place in my mind  
Where you can stay  
You can stay away forever_

_._

_._

Permintaan terakhirku dalam hidup ini adalah untuk selalu bersamamu. Tak ada yang lain.

Tetapi kau terlalu jauh.

Rangkaian cerita terbaring untuk beristirahat.

Sekarang dan nanti aku akan selalu mengenangmu.

Dan hanya itu tujuan hidupku.

.

.

_Sleep tight, I'm not afraid (not afraid)  
The ones that we love are here with me  
Lay away a place for me (place for me)  
'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way  
To live in your side_

_._

_._

Tidurlah, jangan takut. Karena aku akan terus menemanimu.

Sampai aku akan benar-benar berada di sisimu.

Berikanlah aku tempat disisimu.

Karena kapanpun itu, aku akan menyusulmu ketempatmu kini. Ditempat yang sangat jauh.

.

.

_I love you, you were ready  
The pain is strong and urges rise  
But I'll see you, when He lets me  
Your pain is gone, your hands untied_

_._

_._

Aku cinta padamu. Melebihi cintaku pada diriku sendiri.

Dan sekarang kau tenang, beristirahat selamanya.

Menghentikan penderitaanmu dari penyakit yang menggerogotimu.

Dan kini aku hanya bisa tenang, karena dirimu sudah tak menderita lagi, sampai tiba giliranku.

Tanganmu sudah tak terikat lagi.

.

.

_So far away (so far)  
And I need you to know  
So far away (so far)  
And I need you to, need you to know_

_._

_._

Dibawah batu nisan ini, kau beristirahat. Meninggalkan segala kepedihan dunia.

Dunia kejam yang selalu menyakitimu.

Semoga kau tenang disana, Dobeku yang tersayang.

Sampai tiba giliranku, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi.

Good Night.

.

.

.

_- fin-_

A/N :

Fanfic dan songfic pertama saya. Hahaha.

Saya sangat suka lagu ini "So Far Away" dari Avenged Sevenfold atau A7X.

Lagunya menggambarkan kepedihan seseorang yang kehilangan orang yang disayanginya, dan saya sedang merasakannya sekarang.

Anjing peliharaan saya yang sudah 15 tahun bersama saya 2 minggu yang lain mati. HUHUHUHU #PLAK(?)

Karena ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, sebagai newbie, pasti masih banyak kesalahan.

Mohon bimbingannya

Tolong Kritik dan sarannya ya^^

Bye~


End file.
